Somebody Please Tell Her Who The F I Is
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It only takes a newcomer one run in with Letty to know where you stand. Dotty. OneShot.


_Okay if you don't know where the title of this story comes from, then you've been living under a rock somewhere. I don't make a habit of listening to Nicki Minaj, can't say her lyrics are particularly inspiring, but when I heard this line on the radio, this came to mind. If you have any requests or prompts, then just let me know._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title of the song._

Until Dominic Toretto and his team arrived, the rest of the racing scene had to find something else to entertain themselves. And tonight, there was a girl there who was new. That seemed to entertain at least the male half of the racers. The red head was hot, wearing barely any clothes, and was actually driving her own car rather than standing by some guys who had driven her there. No one was sure if she was racing, and whether she was actually a reasonable racer, but she sure looked good leaning against it. There were a couple races, the winnings only in the several hundreds. The races always got bumped up when Dom arrived.

And arrive he did, with three other cars backing him up. The red Dodge Charger came to a halt, and the well-defined man got out, a cocky smile on his face and his eyes flicking over the crowds. Hector Elvira made his way forward, through the swarming people, and began talking to him earnestly. The attention that Dom got drew the red head, who grinned as one of the guys by his side looked over at her. Leon Eppes leaned in close to Hector, nodding in the direction of the red head next to the black Porsche Cayman. Dom followed Leon's gaze over to the girl, who was blatantly staring in their direction.

"One nice body," Leon whistled, raising his eyebrows.

"The car or the girl?" Dom asked in a wry, gravelly voice. Leon grinned and shrugged.

"Both," he replied.

"Haven't seen her around before," Dom glanced over at Hector.

"Yeah, think her daddy just moved in to town," he grinned. "Some little rich girl with a nice car who thinks she can play with the big boys."

"With tits like those I think she'll be playing just fine," Leon laughed. Vince Martin joined in while Dom just rolled his eyes at the two boys. "What's her name?"

"Uh, Eve or Eva or something," Hector appeared completely disinterested. He and Dom turned their back on the girl that was still holding Leon and Vince's attention and began discussing the line up for the evening.

"Ay brother," Vince grinned and nudged Leon as the red head made her way over. "I think it's Dom that she's interested in."

"Of course," Leon rolled his eyes. She waited until Dom and Hector had finished talking, and the muscular man turned around, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I'm Ava," she said, her voice low. Dom glanced over her shoulder to where his two boys were standing and smirked before looking back at Ava.

"I'm Dom," he replied. There was a smile playing across her lips as though she knew something he didn't. But Dom knew what she was thinking. He was clearly the ringleader here, the one that everyone took their cues from. And because he looked in her direction and talked to her, she thought that she had a chance with him. She thought that she was going to go home with him tonight and have him moaning out her name. Truth be told, her name went in one ear and out the other. He really wasn't interested in anymore from her other than her tits and ass, and whatever was between those legs.

"This your car?" She nodded in the direction of the Charger. Dom raised his eyebrows at her, as though her question didn't merit an answer. "I like it."

"And that's what I needed. Your approval," his voice was wry and Leon couldn't help but snort when he saw a blush begin to rise around her neck at his jab but she held her ground. Vince and Leon exchanged looks as she closed the distance between them, talking softly now.

"What time she getting here?" Vince muttered.

"I'd say half an hour, tops," Leon grinned.

"How long you think this one going to last?"

"Bitch is going to fall down in seconds," Leon laughed. Dom seemed to like the red head well enough, he was leaning against his car and she was straddling one of his legs. Hector announced the first race and Dom gave her a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth before sliding into his car and making his way to the starting line. The three other cars lined up next to him. The race was an easy win, and Ava was jumping up and down like she was his own personal cheerleader. Dom slipped the roll of cash Hector handed him into his pocket and Ava appeared by his elbow almost immediately, grasping his forearm. Dom didn't push her away, but didn't pay her much attention either.

"Heads up," Vince grinned and nodded to a grey matte finish Jensen Interceptor that was pulling up. Everyone was still swarming around Dom, celebrating his win. They would notice her soon enough. She didn't make a huge entrance like Dom, demanding everyone's attention. But she would still get it once she was noticed. She was a big deal around here, almost as much as Dom.

"Yo, Letty!" Hector was the next one to notice her. Everyone automatically parted as she came through the crowds. Even if they were off in their conversations, they all kept one eye on one of the legends that was now walking amongst them. Leticia Ortiz grinned as she gave Hector a quick hug and then raised her eyebrows at Dom, and his pretty little red head. She snorted derisively and pulled a roll of notes out of her pocket. "You racing tonight, girl?"

"Gotta let you get off somehow," she smirked at him.

"True that, mami," he grinned back at her. Jesse Lomas loped over as the next race was being organized, and he noticed Ava as well. He shot a look in Letty's direction, but she was listening to Hector, not paying any attention to Dom.

Ava wasn't entirely sure what the dynamics were here. She had gathered instantly that Dom was of some importance the second he had appeared. Everyone had parted for him, grinned in his direction, fallen silent around him when he had started talking. The way the girls all looked at him through their eyelashes and the guys seemed to stand up straighter. The same thing had happened when this brunette had arrived. And she was the only one who didn't seem to be showing Dom the same respect everyone else was. She had looked over at him with a knowing smirk and then completely ignored him.

But he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

And that didn't change when she got into her car and moved to the starting line. Ava knew that her car looked better than this girl Letty's, but from the way it sounded, she had probably put more money into the engine than Ava had spent on her whole car. Dom kept his arm slung around her shoulder, but his whole body seemed to tense up when the girl took her place at the starting line. Ava slid her hand from his waist to his belt, slipping a few fingers beneath the jeans he was wearing. He didn't even seem to notice, his eyes were glued to the little grey car. Ava's eyes narrowed as she saw Letty turn her head slightly in their direction. She looked up and saw Dom was staring straight at her, a small smirk on his face. Her eyes snapped back to Letty, who was returning his smirk. She then dropped her eyes to Ava, one of her eyebrows quirking upwards slightly. Ava didn't like the way the other girl was looking at her. Her expression was condescending, as though she knew something that Ava didn't.

Ava didn't know much about racing, but she knew a good racer when she saw one, and Letty was good. It made her hate the brunette even more. Dom didn't rush forward to congratulate her like everyone else did, but he was grinning, and his arm dropped from Ava's shoulders. He finally took a few lazy steps forward, Ava shuffling forward with him, not wanting to be left behind. Letty was shaking her hair out of her face, running a hand through it and grinning at the three boys who had arrived with Dom.

"You needa stop showing off, girl," Dom's voice was wry. Letty tilted her head to the side, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You needa stop playing with cheerleaders," she replied. Leon let out a snort at that and Ava's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a che—"

"Sweetie," Letty's voice dripped with contempt. "Didn't your rich daddy teach you not to speak unless spoken too?" Ava felt herself getting red and was glad that the crowds were talking amongst themselves, not paying any attention to them any more. "Or at least while you're running around trying to find someone to fuck. Boys only want _your _mouth open for one thing." Ava's face was on fire now.

"Play nice, Let," Dom warned her, although there was a grin on his face. He was clearly enjoying the exchange. Letty raised her eyebrows and closed the distance between the two. She stopped when she was inches away from his face, paying no attention to the red head by his elbow who was looking smaller and smaller by the second. She could _feel _the sexual tension bouncing between the two.

"Thought you didn't like it when I played nice?" Her voice was so husky that Dom had to lick his lips quickly and drop his eyes to stop himself from grabbing her right there, claiming her mouth as his. He didn't reply for a long moment, before finally looking down at Ava.

"It was nice meeting you, Aria," he said with a grin. He shook her off easily, his arm going around the Latina's slim waist. Ava frowned.

"It's—it's Ava!" She called after them. The three boys and Hector all looked over at her, shaking their heads slightly. Dom and Letty were almost ten metres away from now. They were talking quietly together and his hand slid down to her ass, giving it a possessive squeeze.

"Babe," Leon shook his head slightly. "You don't mess with Let."

_Please review :)_


End file.
